Dimension Hopping
by Bunny-chan1
Summary: The Gundam Scientists stumble upon an invention that will allow for travel between dimensions. They enlist the Gundam Pilots as guinea pigs. Now, they're in the new demension, but what problems await them?
1. Prologue

Author: Bunny-chan  
Email: Bunny_chan85@hotmail.com  
Dimension Hopping  
Prologue - Scientists who say they're working for humanity  
5/24/01  
  
  
Oi minna! I'm back after a VERY long time. I know, I know.... Who's Bunny-chan? I   
think I remember a Bunny-chan.... But, she stopped writing. Well, I'll give you my grand excuse   
as to why I stopped, okay? Ready? Here it comes.... My computer crashed, okay?   
  
Whew! Now that that's over! This is my new Gundam Wing and Sailormoon crossover! This   
will take place after Endless Waltz in Gundam Wing, and in the beginning of SailorStars in   
Sailormoon. Specifically, after the Starlights appear.  
  
Now, Enjoy the fic! ^_^  
  
  
  
He sat in a resturant booth, drinking. He was never an alcoholic and never wanted to   
be. He knew the affects of alcohol on the body. No, it wasn't alcohol; it was coffee. Black.   
He couldn't remember when he got into drinking coffee. Probably from many late nights trying   
to stay awake in front of his laptop.  
  
He checked his watch and sighed. 'Late. He's always late.' He ran a hand through his   
rumpled, dark brown hair, and straightened his worn, denim jacket over his green tank top.   
  
"Hey! Hiiro!" A young man with chestnut colored hair wrapped in a long braid down his   
back said. He had joyful, dancing violet eyes and a mischievious grin. He plopped down in the   
seat across from the young man known as Hiiro. He grinned, "So, did'ja miss me?"  
  
Hiiro frowned. "You're late." He stated gruffly, in his usual monotone.  
  
Duo feigned hurt. "Nice to see you, too."  
  
Hiiro rolled his eyes. "Getting to important matters, where are Trowa, Quatre, and   
Wufei?"  
  
"Oh, they're waiting outside. Wu-chan told me to get you so we could see Dr. J.   
Everyone is just as curious as I am with what he wants to show us."  
  
"Hn." He responded back. The, he put his money on the table and walked out of the   
resturant with Duo on his heels.  
  
**********  
  
"De- demo, Wu-chan!" Duo whined to a Chinese boy.  
  
"Maxwell! Shut up, you baka!"  
  
"Guys! We should try and get along!" A blonde boy stated, apparently trying to keep   
the peace, and failing miserably at it.  
  
"Wu-chan!!"  
  
"My name is Wufei! Get it right, or I'll take my Katana and shove it up your a-"  
  
"Wufei!" The blonde gasped.  
  
**click**  
  
The black barrel of the gun was pointed straight at Duo and the Chinese boy.  
  
"Both of you shut up NOW." Hiiro stated, his cold, prussian blue eyes blazing.  
  
"Hiiro!" Duo whined, "It was Wu-chan's fault!"  
  
"We need to be focused today," A tall boy with reddish brown hair said. "No more   
fooling around."  
  
Suddenly, there was a loud clanking noise and all five boys turned around.  
  
"Welcome 01, 02, 03, 04, and 05. I hope your trip was pleasant." An old man said. He   
had long gray hair, a gray beard and mustache, and had an ambigious looking claw for a left   
hand. There was a spark in his eyes as he spoke, seeming to mock the two fighting boys.  
  
Hiiro stepped forward. "What's our Mission?"  
  
Duo slapped his hand to his forehead in exasperation. "Always the missions..."  
  
The old man smiled, "Not yet, Hiiro. Come into our back lab and I'll show you something  
miraculous!"  
  
The five boys followed Dr. J into a large lab. Technicians were scurrying around in   
front of a large, looming machine.  
  
"By Allah..." The blonde boy choked out. He turned towards the tall brown haired boy.  
"Trowa? What is that?"  
  
Trowa frowned, "I don't know, Quatre."  
  
"What the hell is that, Dr. J?" Duo burst out.  
  
The old man smiled. "Our new invention. Let me explain. At first, our aim was to make  
an instaneous transportation device between the Earth and the colonies, but we stumbled on   
something even greater! We created a device capable of transportation between demensions!" Dr.  
J finished, looking particularly proud of his achievments.  
  
Wufei spoke first. "So why do you want us here?"  
  
Dr. J methodically moved from his place in the center of the room to Wufei. He smiled  
demonically, "Why Wufei, I'm sure you know why you're here."  
  
"Guinea pigs?" Trowa asked, knowingly, frowning as he did so.  
  
"Not Guinea pigs per se.... just you'll be helping us by traveling in our machine and   
telling us about the world you visited."  
  
Then Hiiro said the one thing Duo could've slapped him for.  
  
"Mission accepted."  
  
  
  
Well, did you all like it? The first chapter will come very shortly. Okay? Now, please  
review so that I know you like this. No reviews means no chapters, no chapters means nothing for  
you guys, and some extra for me to spend doing other stuff. So, reviewing is great.  
Ja! ~Bunny-chan 


	2. Chapter 1

Author: Bunny-chan  
Email: Bunny_chan85@hotmail.com  
Dimension Hopping  
Chapter 1 - New Worlds... New Enemies... Woah! Hot chicks!  
5/28/01  
  
  
Ossu! The first chapter, and the introduction of the Sailormoon characters! So,   
with no further interuptions, I give you... Chapter one!  
  
One other thing, I'm spelling Hiiro's name according to Katakana. Not Romaji. Okay? So  
please don't hastle me about how to correctly spell his name. It's just like with Ririna, if I   
spelled her name according to Romaji, it would be Relena. Okay? Thanks.  
  
Duo: And like always, Buns doesn't own Gundam Wing or Sailormoon.  
B-c: Thanks, Duo-kun!  
  
  
  
"I hate you, Hiiro. God damnit! I so hate you right now!" Duo called out to Hiiro   
over the loud noise of the machine.  
  
"Now Duo. Be nice. You of all people should know how dedicated Hiiro is," Quatre  
said to him.  
  
Trowa, Wufei, and Hiiro stood silent as Dr. J came towards them, accompanied by a few  
other men carrying boxes.  
  
"Boys, we have gathered a supply of survival gear that we believe will be most useful."  
He gestured to the men behind him and they began to empty their boxes. "Guns; ammunition;   
communication devices; and backpacks full of everyday nessesities." Dr. J opened one fo the bags  
and took out bathroom objects, food and water rations, and more mechanical devices. "These   
devices are for you to return home to this demension. If these get damaged, there's no way for  
you to return. These provide us with a lock on your position so we can bring you home."  
  
Duo breathed in heavily, taking in the information.  
  
Dr. J then held up a small hand-held device. "This is for you to return home on your   
own." He placed his finger on a large, red button. "You press this button and you'll be home.  
These are to be used soley in dangerous situations, only. Now, to ensure your safety, we'll be   
bringing you home in 15 days. But, you have the chance to back out. Do you, or do you not   
accept this mission?"  
  
Duo smiled and gave a thumbs up. "Might as well!"  
  
Trowa and Wufei nodded silently.  
  
"I'm in." Quatre said.  
  
Hiiro nodded, finalizing their decision. "Mission accepted."  
  
The five boys picked up their gear and stepped onto a large launch-pad type platform.  
  
Dr. J pressed a large, red button and said, "See you in 15 days."  
  
The Hiiro, Duo, Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei disapeared.  
  
***************  
  
"Itai!"  
  
"I'm sorry!" Quatre said, panicked.  
  
"Get off of me now, Maxwell!" Wufei screamed in a tangle of arms and legs.  
  
"I'm on you? Then who's on me?" Duo asked, pinching the arm that was strung over his  
chest.  
  
"Itai! Baka!" Hiiro yelled.  
  
"Gomen."  
  
"....."  
  
After a few more minutes of untangling and struggling, the five boys assesed their   
surroundings.  
  
It was night in the world that they were in. The stars were shinging brightly in   
contrast with the midnight blue sky. The trees loomed over their heads, obstructing view of most  
of the sky. But the one thing that was clear and bright was the full moon.  
  
Duo's breath caught in his throat. "Man. Would you look at that. I've never seen the  
moon look so beautiful."  
  
"So da." Quatre said, nodding.  
  
Trowa slung his backpack over his shoulder. "We should probably get going. Find a safe  
place to camp for the night."  
  
Hiiro nodded. "Right, let's go-"  
  
He was cut off as a high pitched scream pierced through the air.  
  
The five boys tensed as the person continued to scream in agony.  
  
"We should investigate," Quatre said, suddenly. "That's what we're here for."  
  
Duo gulped, "Well then, let's go. The Shinigami fears nothing."  
  
Hiiro loaded his gun. "Weapons ready."  
  
**************  
  
"I said, SHOW ME YOUR STAR SEED!!" A little girl with white hair said, advancing   
menecingly towards a young woman. The little girl had her hair in Odangos an strangely enough,   
she had little mouse ears. She had her arms out-stretched and two yellow beams shot out from   
the bracelets on her wrists. The two beams slammed into the young woman and then a yellow flower  
and crystal above it, appeared above her head.  
  
The pilots got there just as the two beams slammed into the young woman.  
  
"What the hell..." Duo whispered in horror.  
  
"Machinasai!" A high pitched voice called out.  
  
The little mouse girl looked up in annoyance. "You again?! Such a bother. Leave me to  
my business, you mediocre girl!"  
  
The voice continued. "An actress is a star we cherish! I won't forgive you for trying   
to steal her shine!" A girl in a short tri-colored skirt stepped out from the shadows. She was  
wearing a white body suit with a sailor collar and huge white wings on her back. She had long   
blonde hair tied into two balls on either side of her head. The girl continued her speech,   
accompanied by intricate hand movements. "A pretty soldier in a sailor suit! Sailor Moon! And  
in place of the moon, I'll punish you!"  
  
Wufei snorted. "What the hell is that weak onna doing?"  
  
The little girl ignored Sailormoon, and was focused on the woman before her. The crystal  
above the woman's head suddenly turned black. The little mouse girl frowned.  
  
"Awwww! No true Star Seed." She turned her head towards Sailormoon. "I'll be going   
now, so I'll just leave you with the phage! Ja ne!" She said, disapearing in a phone booth.  
  
A dark mist envelpoed the woman and suddenly transformed her into a phage.  
  
Quatre gasped as he saw the woman being turned into a monster.  
  
"What is that...?" Trowa gasped out.  
  
The new phage stood up. "I'm Sailor Pretty!"  
  
Sailormoon shrunk back slightly as the phage advanced on her.  
  
"This is war, Sailormoon. We will collect all of the True Star Seeds in this solar  
system, and then, Galaxia-sama will rule the galaxy!"  
  
"I won't let you!" Sailormoon called out.  
  
"It's too late," The phage said, claws extending from her fingers. "for such things.  
We've collected so many True Star Seeds already. It's only a matter of time until this solar  
sysytem is added to Galaxia-sama's collection."  
  
The phage cried out and lunged at Sailormoon. Her claws found their way into the soft,  
exposed skin of the teenaged fighter, and dug their way down, deep into her skin.  
  
"AHHHH!!!!" Sailormoon cried out in pain as the blood began to drip down her arm,   
staining her white gloves.  
  
Quatre jumped up from the bush he was hiding behind, gun in hand.  
  
Hiiro and Wufei pulled him back sharply.  
  
"You baka..." Wufei hissed.  
  
"We have to help her!" Quatre protested.  
  
"No. Stay put. We're going to observe." Hiiro said, not looking at him, but at the   
battle field where Sailormoon was slowly regaining her posture.  
  
"Star Serious LASER!!" A new voice called out.  
  
Sailormoon clutched her arm and looked up. "Starlights..."  
  
"We are the three shooting stars wandering across the Galaxy!"  
  
"Sailor Star Fighter!" The one with black hair said.  
  
"Sailor Star Maker!" The one with brown hair said.  
  
"Sailor Star Healer!" The one with silver hair said.  
  
"Sailor Star Lights! Stage On!"  
  
Sailor Pretty lunged towards the three leather clad women as Sailor Star Healer readied   
an attack.  
  
"Star Sensitive INFERNO!!"  
  
The ball of silver and pink energy slammed into Sailor Pretty and sent her into a tree.  
  
Sailor Star Fighter called out to Sailormoon, "Ima yo!"  
  
Sailormoon nodded numbly, "H-hai." She then pulled out a septer and began to chant,   
"Starlight Honeymoon Therapy KISS!!!"  
  
Sparkles and feathers surrounded Sailor Pretty and turned her back into a human.  
  
"Beautiful!" She called out as the sparkles surrounded her.  
  
"We helped you this time," Sailor Star Maker said. "Don't expect the same later."   
  
And then, the three disapeared.  
  
"Gomen..." Sailormoon whispered before falling over.  
  
Duo turned to Hiiro, shock and fear apparent in his eyes, "What just happened?"  
  
Hiiro was speechless. He couldn't explain what had just transpired before their very   
eyes.  
  
Quatre walked over to Sailormoon and began to lightly shake her shoulder. "You need to  
wake up. Please wake up." His shakes began to become more feverent. "Onegai! Wake up,   
please!"  
  
"'Kassan..." She mumbled."Five more minutes... onegai."  
  
Quatre's eyes held a look of shock, and then amusement as he smiled at her childness.  
"I'm not your mother, and you need to wake up."  
  
Sailormoon opened her eyes slowly in uncertainty.  
  
Quatre gasped slightly as he saw her pure crystal blue eyes blink in confusion.  
  
"Nani...?" She gasped out. She tried to jump up, but stopped suddenly, clutching her   
arm in pain. The blood was beginning to dry and was sticking on her fingers.  
  
"Please don't be frightened!" Quatre said, putting his hands up in a friendly manner.  
"My name is Quatre Raberba Winner."  
  
Sailormoon was about to speak when a beeping sound came. She quickly pulled out a   
communicator device from somewhere and pressed the recieve button.  
  
=Usagi!!= A voice came through. Sailormoon winced at it's harshness.  
  
"N- nani, Rei-chan?"  
  
=Baka desu!= Sailormoon winced again at the insult. =Where are you?!=  
  
"T-the Starlights..." Sailormoon stuttered.  
  
=Usagi! How many times do we have to tell you?! They're invaders from outside our solar  
system! We can't trust them!=  
  
"De- demo..."  
  
=No 'buts'! Get down to the temple right now, got it?!=  
  
Sailormoon sighed, deafeatedly, "Hai."  
  
Hiiro listened intently to the conversation, memorizing every word exchanged. 'This   
girl's name is Usagi? Bunny...'  
  
Sailormoon looked at Quatre. "Sumimasen."  
  
"Matte!" Quatre screamed. Sailormoon looked back at him. "What happened? Why was that  
woman turned into a monster? What's going on?"  
  
Sailormoon looked at him strangely. "Are you not from around here that you don't know  
about what happens here in Japan?"  
  
Quatre gave a confused look that urged Sailormoon to continue.  
  
"For a few years now, there have been many evils trying to take over Chikyuu. They come  
with supernatural powers... Myself and my Senshi are the only ones protecting Chikyuu from these  
evils. We protect Chikyuu and Ginga from them. Now, our latest enemy is after life sources   
called Star Seeds. Without your Star Seed, you become a monster without a soul. That's what the  
woman turned into; a phage." She looked into his eyes, suddenly. "Where are you from?"  
  
Quatre turned red. 'What do I say? Is this Earth the same as ours? I'll take a   
chance...' "I'm from the desert. I'm visiting Japan."  
  
Sailormoon nodded, "Oh. Welcome to Japan, I'm sure your first immpression was not one   
you would like to remember. Please excuse me," Then she jumped up into the air, and disapeared.  
  
Duo ran out from the bushes. "Where'd she go?" He asked, looking up into the night sky.  
  
Trowa looked behind him, and then back to Duo, "Better question: Where's Hiiro?"  
  
***************  
  
She leapt from building top to building top, making her way through the city. Below her,  
a young boy with wild brown hair was following her closely. Suddenly and without warning, she   
stopped running and kneeled down, clutching her arm in pain.  
  
Hiiro heard her speaking to herself. "Kami-sama... it hurts so much..." Then she got up  
again and began to run, Hiiro following on her heels.  
  
Finally, after a few more minutes of running, she stops at the steps of a temple. She   
looked around to make sure no one was looking and touched the broach on her chest. Sparkles and  
lights surrounded her, and where Sailormoon once stood, was now a teenaged girl in a school   
uniform. Her uniform consisted of a pleated blue skirt, a sailor collar, and a dark blue bow on  
a white shirt. She examined her arm and slowly made her way up the temple steps.  
  
Hiiro sneaked after her, hiding in a few bushes once he reached the temple grounds.  
  
"Usagi! You're such an idiot!!" A girl's voice rang out. Hiiro frowned. 'It's the   
girl who was on that communicator earlier.'  
  
"Now Rei-chan, don't be so hard on her." A girl with blue hair said.  
  
"Yeah, Rei-chan." Another girl with brown hair in a ponytail said.  
  
But the girl with raven black hair ignored them. "We were fighting a phage, Usagi! We  
needed you. Minako-chan got hurt. It's your fault she hurt!!"  
  
Usagi gasped. "Is she alright?"  
  
Rei slapped Usagi across the face. "Of course not! She's lying in there, near death!"  
  
"Gomen... Demo! There was-"  
  
"What? A new Sailor V game that you couldn't leave until you finished? Or maybe you   
were sleeping like you usually are!" Rei screamed, ready to lash out again.  
  
"Rei-chan! Yamete!" The blue-haired girl yelled, trying to stop the furious fire-  
senshi.  
  
Usagi turned and ran down the temple steps, never looking back to see the regretful look  
on Rei's face, or the young man with wild brown hair follow her through the bushes.  
  
****************  
  
Usagi leaned against a tree and just cried. Not caring who heard her.  
  
"Why are you doing that onna?" A rough voice asked.  
  
Usagi looked up to see a Chinese boy dressed in white pants and a dark blue tank top with  
his arms folded across his chest.  
  
"Doing what?" She asked sharply.  
  
He frowned, "You know what, onna. That dishonerable wailing."  
  
Usagi sprang up quickly, and pulled her fist back.  
  
"Wufei!" A new voice said.  
  
The Chinese boy turned towards the voice. "Where have you been, Yui?"  
  
Hiiro gestured towards Usagi and began to whisper Chinese to him. Wufei listened   
intently and his eyes widened a few times.  
  
"Koneko-chan?" Someone asked.  
  
Usagi turned towads the voice. "Haruka..."  
  
Blue eyes under whisps of straw colored hair narrowed at the two whispering boys.  
  
"What are you doing out here so late? It's not safe. Wolves could be out, you know."   
Haruka then turned her attention to the boys. "And you should do well to stay away from   
Koneko-chan."   
  
Haruka wrapped her arm around Usagi's shoulders. "Something happened with the inners,   
didn't it?" She asked, noticing the tears.  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Well, Usagi-chan," Michiru started. "You can always stay with Haruka, Hotaru, and me."  
  
"Yeah!" Hotaru exclaimed.  
  
Setsuna stood in the back of the group of senshi, watching the two pilots whisper to   
eachother.  
  
"You do not belong here." She said, catching everyone's attention. Maroon colored eyes  
boring into the boys. "You are invaders."  
  
Hiiro and Wufei stared at her for a long time, saying nothing. Hostility rising.  
  
  
  
Hi! That's it for now. Please review it!  
Ja! ~Bunny-chan 


	3. Chapter 2

Author: Bunny-chan  
Email: Bunny_chan85@hotmail.com  
Dimension Hopping  
Chapter 2  
6/2/01  
  
  
Ossu! This is the next part! Aren't ya happy? I would be. But then, that's just me!  
^_^ So, Enjoy!  
  
Duo: Buns doesn't own Gundam Wing or Sailormoon  
B-c: Arigato, Duo-kun!  
Duo: *grinz*  
  
  
Nice little Japanese to English thingy:  
MinnaEveryone  
OiHey  
Bakaidiot, moron, stupid  
So daThat's right, I agree  
Yametestop (begging)  
naniwhat  
hontoreally  
konekokitten  
Haiyes  
neWell, right? (used in context)  
OdangoDumpling  
Ii noIt's nothing  
SumimasenPlease excuse me  
YurusaiShut-up  
Ohayo GozaimasuGood Morning  
SayonaraGoodbye  
Ja neSee you later  
  
  
  
Hiiro and Wufei stared at Setsuna for a long time, deciding on how to act.  
  
Haruka wrapped her arms tightly around Usagi. "What do you mean?"  
  
Setsuna's gaze never left the two boys as she spoke, "They don't belong here. I've never  
seen them in the Time line."  
  
"Minna! Oi!" A deep voice called.  
  
Three boys came running up, one with blonde hair, one with chestnut colored hair in a   
long braid, and the other with redish brown hair with wild bangs.  
  
Usagi stared at the boy with blonde hair in familiarity. 'The boy in the park...'  
  
The one with the braid stopped short as he saw the girls. "Hey... Hot chicks. How you  
do'in?" He said with a smirk.  
  
Setsuna just glared back.  
  
"Now, how can I get one of your numbers?" Duo asked, advancing towards her, not   
realizing the dangers.  
  
"Protect the Princess!" She shouted, raising her hand in the air.  
  
Haruka grabbed Usagi to the side.  
  
"Pluto Crystal Power! MAKE-UP!!"  
  
"Neptune Crystal Power! MAKE-UP!!"  
  
"Saturn Crystal Power! MAKE-UP!!"  
  
"Yamete!" Usagi yelled as the transformed.  
  
Duo stepped back as he saw the three girls turn into one of the Senshi he had seen   
earlier. "What...?"  
  
Quatre glanced at Usagi, noticing her left arm sleeve was dotted with red and brown.  
'That's blood....' "Sailormoon." He whispered.  
  
Usagi watched him, unsure of the words that had come out of his mouth. 'They... they're   
going to hurt them....' Usagi began to struggle in Haruka's hold.  
  
"Koneko-chan! Calm down!" Haruka yelled, trying to keep her grip.  
  
"Dead..."  
  
"Silence Glave..."  
  
Pluto and Saturn readied their attacks to protect their Princess.  
  
"Iie!!!" Usagi screamed.  
  
"SCREAM."  
  
"SURPRISE!!"  
  
Usagi struggled out of Haruka's arms.  
  
The boys scattered quikly out of the path of the attacks, all of them moved except   
Quatre.  
  
Usagi ran out infront of the two attacks, shielding Quatre. Her eyes shined with tears   
as the attacks came closer and closer.  
  
Pluto frowned as she saw Usagi run out in front of their attacks. She swung her Time   
Staff out in front of her. "TIME STOP!"  
  
The attacks froze in place, just inches from hitting Usagi and Quatre.  
  
Usagi breathed in and out heavily. "They're good people..." She managed to get out   
before she fainted.  
  
"Princess..." Sailorpluto whispered.  
  
Haruka picked up Usagi's unconsious form.  
  
Pluto glared at the boys. "Whoever you are, I suggest you go back to where ever you came  
from because the next time we meet, she won't be able to save you."  
  
Hiiro glared back. "We are not here to disturb your world."  
  
"How do we know that?" Neptune asked, coldly. Her sea-green eyes were blazing. "You   
could just be a spy for Galaxia. We've had enough threats in this galaxy, we don't need   
anymore."  
  
Then they walked off into the night.  
  
"Man! What was that all about?" Duo asked.  
  
"Baka..." Wufei muttered.  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"That girl..." Quatre whispered.  
  
Hiiro turned to him. "That girl who saved you was Sailormoon."  
  
"Honto?" Trowa asked, raising an eyebrow over one of his green orbs.  
  
"Hai," Wufei answered. "That weak onna is one and the same."  
  
"Then who were the four people with her?" Trowa inquired.  
  
"Her senshi," Quatre responded.  
  
"I don't know if any of you noticed," Duo said, thoughtfully. "But that woman with the  
dark green hair kept calling her Princess."  
  
"Then," Hiiro said. "She might be the one we need to talk to."  
  
***************  
  
The Next Morning....  
  
"Is Koneko-chan still asleep?" Haruka asked, sipping her coffee.  
  
"Hai. Hotaru is asleep, too. She healed that wound on Usagi-chan's arm, so she was   
exhausted." Setsuna answered.  
  
"Did you find anything out about those boys?" Michiru asked.  
  
"Iie. I haven't even gone back to the Time Lines yet. I wanted to make sure Usagi-chan  
was alright before I left."  
  
"Did you tell her parents that she was here? They must be worried." Michiru said,  
watching Setsuna sip her tea.  
  
"Hai. I called them last night and made an excuse." She responded, getting up from her  
chair. "I need to check the Time Lines. Take care of Usagi-chan."  
  
Haruka sighed and took another sip of her coffee.  
  
"Doushite, Haruka?" Michiru asked.  
  
"I'm thinking about those boys last night. I think I heard one of them say 'Sailormoon'.  
I'm wondering how they could know that. And then, she protected one of them. Why?"  
  
"I don't know. But you know our Odango, she sees the good in just about everyone."  
  
"Yeah. I'm going to go and check on her. Ne, Michiru, are you making breakfast?"  
  
Michiru smiled, "Hungry?"  
  
"Don't tempt me..." Haruka responded playfully, leaving the kitchen.  
  
Moments later, Haruka came running down the stairs in a panic.  
  
"MICHIRU!!"  
  
Michiru turned towards the door, "Nani?" She asked, totally confused.  
  
Haruka leaned into the doorframe, breathing heavily. "She's gone."  
  
****************  
  
Usagi stumbled down the sidewalk, a bit disorientated.  
  
"Odango?" A voice asked.  
  
Usagi turned towards the voice. "Seiya..."  
  
The boy with the black ponytail smiled. "What are you up to this morning?"  
  
Usagi's eyes focused and unfocused. "I'm nto too sure. It's very strange."  
  
Seiya smirked. "Yes, you are a strange girl," He commmented, for which he earned a   
nasty look. "But that's why I like you, Odango. Seiya put his hand on her shoulder. "Well, if  
you're done figuring out what you're doing, would you like to accompany me to breakfast?"  
  
Usagi grinned apreiciatively. "That would be great!"  
  
****************  
  
Duo yawned very loudly, stretching his arms. "Man! That's the last time I sleep on the  
ground!" He remarked, pulling a twig out from his braid.  
  
Wufei sat up, slightly disheveled, "Well, if you hadn't been kicking me the entire night,  
one of us might've gotten some sleep."  
  
Duo pouted.  
  
Quatre laughed and patted Duo's back. "It's okay. We need to investigate this world   
today, however."  
  
Trowa nodded while opeing up his backpack, pulling out his food and water rations.  
  
Duo pulled out his food and began to shove it down his throat.  
  
Hiiro watched Duo out of the corner of his eye, and spoke to him without turning, "You  
realise, if you eat all of your food now, you won't have any later when you need it."  
  
Duo gulped down what was in his mouth. "Yeah, but Q-man here wouldn't mind giving me   
some of his food,"  
  
"You should be more responsible, Maxwell." Wufei snorted.  
  
"Awwww! Wu-chan!! Wouldn't you want to give me any of your food?" Duo whined, reaching  
for Wufei's plate.  
  
Wufei grabbed his plate away from Duo's hands. "Get off of me!"  
  
"C'mon Wu-chan!! I'm hungry!"  
  
"MAXWELL!!!"  
  
****************  
  
Usagi sat in a booth, scooping and shoveling her food.  
  
Seiya blinked and sweatdropped. "Odango..."  
  
She looked up and gulped her food. "Nani?"  
  
Seiya smiled and shook his head. "Ii no. Ne, what are you doing this afternoon?"  
  
"I'm not sure. I don't think I'm doing anything."  
  
"Well c'mon then!" Seiya exclaimed, leaving the money on the table and dragging Usagi   
out of the resturant.  
  
They were running down the street when suddenly they bumped into someone, literally.  
  
Seiya helped the person up, "Oh, Sumimasen!"  
  
"That's alright."  
  
Usagi picked herself up from the ground and glanced at the young man she and Seiya had   
collided with.  
  
She gasped, 'It's him.'  
  
The young man heard her gasp and looked over, "Oh, Good Morning."  
  
Seiya's eyes narrowed at the young man with blonde hair. "Do you know eachother?"  
  
Usagi nodded numbly.  
  
The young man looked to Seiya, "Would you mind if I had a word with her alone?"  
  
"Nope. Odango, I'll be over there." He said, gesturing to a bench across the street,   
then he walked over and sat down.  
  
"How can I help you?" She asked, near whisper, apprehensive of the boy.  
  
"You are Sailormoon?" He asked, and then continued once he saw her nod. "Let me   
formally introduce myself. My name is Quatre Raberba Winner."  
  
"Watashi wa Tsukino Usagi desu." She replied, bowing.  
  
Quatre crinkled his brow. "Your name is Tsukino? I thought it was Usagi?"  
  
"It is. Tsukino is my family name." She said.  
  
"Oh." Quatre responded, bringing his finger to his chin in thought.  
  
"Where are you from Quatre-san?" She asked.  
  
Quatre smiled, "I don't think you'll believe me. It's even hard for me to believe."  
  
Usagi giggled. "No more than what my life has been like. Tell me."  
  
Quatre cleared his throat, "My friends and I come from a different demension."  
  
Usagi turned her head to the side, "That's it?"  
  
Quatre's eyes widened, "Well, yeah."  
  
"Oh okay. I would've thought that with all the fuss you were making, that you were a   
bloodsucking alien or something!" She laughed.  
  
"We were sent here to investigate this world. Can you help us? Tell us about this   
place, It's history, and your home?" Quatre asked, grabbing Usagi's hands.  
  
Seiya visably stiffened at the action. His eyes narrowed at the boy, and it bothered him  
even more that he couldn't hear what they were saying.  
  
"Looks like someone's jealous!" A voice said, teasingly.  
  
"Yurusai, Yaten-kun!" Seiya spit out.  
  
The boy called Yaten put his hand to his heart in mock hurt.  
  
"Seiya, you can't get hung up on such a girl. We must devote all of our time to finding  
Kakyuu-hime." A boy with a brown ponytail said, holding a book.  
  
"Yeah, by the way, we have practice for the musical. We have to get down there." Yaten  
said, waving his hand for Seiya to come.  
  
"Alright, let me tell Odango that there's been a change in plans." He responded, getting  
up from the bench and walking over to Quatre and Usagi, Taiki and Yaten on his heels.  
  
"Odango! I forgot I had practice for the musical. We'll hang out later, okay?" Seiya  
said once he reached the two.  
  
Usagi nodded. "No problem, Seiya. I'll see you at school then." Usagi turned to Yaten  
and Taiki. "Ohayo gozaimasu, Taiki-san, Yaten-kun."  
  
"Ohayo Gozaimasu, Tsukino-san." Taiki said politely. Yaten didn't even respond. "Well,  
we have to be going, Tsukino-san. It was good to see you. Sayonara."   
  
"Ja ne, Taiki-san, Yaten-kun, Seiya." Usagi said, slightly confused at Taiki's behavoir.  
She turned to Quatre, "Well, it turns out I'm free after all. I'll help you out as best as I   
can, okay?"  
  
Quatre smiled. "Thank you very much, Usagi. Let's go to where my friends are."  
  
***************  
  
"Sailor Iron Mouse!" A woman's voice called.  
  
"What can I do for you, Galaxia-sama?" The little mouse girl from earlier appeared,   
bowing in front of the woman and her golden throne.  
  
"Have you found a True Star Seed yet?" Galaxia asked, obviously impatient.  
  
"Hai, Galaxia-sama. I believe that this is the one." Sailor Iron Mouse said, confident  
in herself.  
  
Galaxia only frowned at her. "I do not tolerate failure for very long. If I do not get  
a True Star Seed soon, you will be very sorry."  
  
"Hai, Galaxia-sama. This is the one, I guarantee-" Sailor Iron Mouse gasped out, trying  
to get herself on Galaxia's good side.  
  
"GO! Find me that True Star Seed!!" Galaxia barked out finally as Iron Mouse ran out of  
the room. Galaxia turned in her throne, going back to her brooding.  
  
**************  
  
Sailor Pluto stood at the Time Lines, watching as the years went by, trying to find the  
point in which the boys had come. Her maroon eyes watered at watching so long. She turned her  
head and rubbed her eyes, trying to make the pain leave her.  
  
'Why are they here? They aren't supposed to be here. This will ruin the Future   
indefinitly.'  
  
Sailor Pluto waved her staff at the Time Lines.   
  
"I had better check up on the Future, just to be sure." She whispered to herself,   
breaking the silence.  
  
The lines shifted, and showed a picture Pluto was not expecting.   
  
"Nani?!" She gasped out. "Whe- where's Crystal Tokyo?!"  
  
  
  
Hi! Well, that's it for now. I'm working hard on this, so please review. For those of  
you who care, I'm working on A Cosmic Fate and Son Goku To Yume No Tenshi as well. So the next  
chapters for those should be out soon as well.  
  
Take care, Minna! Ja! ~Bunny-chan ^_^ 


	4. Chapter 3

Email: Bunny_chan85@hotmail.com  
Dimension Hopping  
Chapter 3  
6/19/01  
  
Ossu! I've got my next part! Cool right?   
  
Duo: Definitely!  
Wufei: Yes, it is very good, onna.  
Haruka: Would you stop with the weak onna remarks?  
Wufei: I didn't say WEAK onna! I said onna! Open you ears, baka.  
Haruka: *begins to chase Wufei around* I'll teach you for calling me a baka!!!  
B-c: Do they ever stop?  
Duo: Nope. Hey, Buns, can I do the intro?  
B-c: Yeah, go ahead.  
Duo: Buns doesn't own Gundam Wing or Sailormoon. This will take place during SailorStars in   
Sailormoon and after Endless Waltz in Gundam Wing  
  
  
  
"So, how old are you Quatre-san?" Usagi asked. She and Quatre were walking to where  
Quatre's friends were.  
  
"I'm 16. How old are you?" He asked.  
  
"I'm 16, too. What is it like in your world? Do you have Ice Cream? Pocky? Or sushi   
and rice?" She asked, getting excited about the foods.  
  
Quatre smiled. "Yeah, we have ice cream, sushi, rice, and pocky. My friend Duo loves  
to eat a lot of pocky. But as for the rest of my world... things are very different from here.  
People have moved away from the earth and now live in space and Lunar colonies."  
  
"You mean people live on the moon?" She asked, amazed and wide-eyed. "Sugoi! I would  
love to live on the moon. Be back home..." She ended quietly.  
  
Quatre pretended not to hear the last comment.  
  
"Yes, it is quite amazing. Then, there are machines called mobile suits. They're manned  
machines used for war. My friends and I pilot special mobile suits called Gundams."  
  
"Gundams?" She asked, trying to keep up with his technical talk.  
  
"Yes, they're made of a special alloy called Gundanium. They're powerful killing   
machines. We used them to fight in the war against OZ."  
  
"OZ? Like the American movie, The Wizard of OZ?"  
  
Quatre crinkled his brow, "The Wizard of OZ?"  
  
Usagi smiled and nodded, "It's an American movie about a girl who goes to the land of OZ,  
and has to find a way home. There's also this really evil witch, and a cowardly lion, and a man  
made out of tin, and a scarecrow, and this REALLY cute doggy named Toto!"  
  
Quatre coughed. "It sounds nice, but the OZ organization I know is a ruthless faction  
that would kill anyone in their way."  
  
"That's terrible. To kill innocent people...." Usagi said quietly.  
  
Quatre stood silent, unsure of what to say.  
  
"Oi! Quatre!" A voice called.  
  
"Ohayo, Duo!" Quatre called back, waving.  
  
The boy called Duo ran up to Quatre and Usagi. His eyes held mirth and mischief and his   
long braid swayed behind him. "Well, well. Does our little Quatre have a girlfriend?" He   
asked, grinning.  
  
Quatre blushed slightly while Usagi stared hard at Duo. "No," She said finally. "My   
boyfriend is overseas."  
  
"Oh. Well that's okay. What he doesn't know, won't hurt him." Duo said, light   
heartedly.  
  
Usagi nodded, not really paying attention. "Hn..."  
  
Duo smirked, "Now we have a Hiiro impersonator."  
  
Quatre shook his head at Duo's behavior. "Usagi, you can tell us all about your   
boyfriend, okay?" Then he turned to Duo, "Minna doko?"  
  
"They're still over in camp. Hiiro sent me to find you. I don't know if he'll be happy,  
relieved or what when he sees that you've found her. But let's get going. We've got 15 days in  
this place, and I wanna see the sights!"  
  
***************  
  
'No no. This can't be..... Crystal Tokyo is gone! How? How did this happen?' Pluto   
paced through the 4th demension, her confusion mounting with every step. Pluto's face hardened  
as she thought of the boys. She waved her staff, and called the Time Stream.  
  
Suddenly an image appeared.   
  
Pluto smiled faintly. "The near future... we'll see what happened to make Crystal Tokyo  
disappear in such a manner..."  
  
The image showed all of the sensing conversing in a large room with the boys from the park  
and five old men in white lab coats.  
  
Pluto's face turned to absolute horror as she saw what happened next. The boys opened  
fire upon the unsuspecting Senshi, and all but one fell to the ground dead.  
  
="Why...?"= came the muffled voice of her very own Moon Princess. ="Why would you do   
such a terrible thing? I thought we were friends..."  
  
The man with a long beard and mustache stepped forward. "There are no such things as   
friends in war. Even your comrades may shoot you where you stand-"  
  
"But does that mean it's right to do so!?" Usagi protested, the tears flowing freely   
down her pale face.  
  
"In a war," Another man said. "There is no definite right or wrong. It's what you feel  
in your heart that matters. Which side you believe you are most happy with."  
  
"But why kill?! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO KILL MY FRIENDS?!?! THEY DID NOTHING TO YOU!!!"   
She cried out, pushing Quatre and grabbing his gun, ready to fire at the scientists.  
  
"Hiiro!!!" One shouted.  
  
On command, Hiiro took out his gun and shot Usagi in her shoulder. She dropped to the   
ground in pain.  
  
"I.... won't... give in to... such... people." She struggled to get out, too much pain  
was numbing her senses.  
  
Quatre stood in the corner, looking away, his eyes betrayed all emotion however. His   
blue-green eyes showed regret, sorrow, pain, sadness, anger. "Gomen..." He whispered.  
  
"Hiiro," The first doctor said. "Kill her. We have no more use for her. Now that we   
know about their world, it won't be hard to take it over."  
  
Usagi looked into Hiiro's eyes, "Kill me." She said, blood running over her hand where   
she held her wound.  
  
Wufei snorted. "I won't follow you bastards any longer. Killing unarmed women is   
disgraceful. It's like running over a dog in the street. Just something in your way..." Wufei  
walked up to Usagi and picked her up. "I'm outa here, and I'm taking the onna with me. Shoot   
if you like, you'll only be proving how pathetic you are."  
  
"If you leave with her, we'll find you and kill you both." Another doctor said.   
  
"You couldn't shoot the blind side of a horse. That's why you need us to do your fucking  
dirty work. You bastards should just give up."  
  
"Wufei," Hiiro started. "Let her go. I must finish this mission."  
  
"Hmph. You're no better than the people who programed you, Yui. Go screw yourself."   
Wufei shot his gun towards a fire safety sprinkler, causing the room and all of it's occupants   
to be soaked. He ran out of the room with Usagi.  
  
Moments later they emerged from the building, second before it exploded.=  
  
Pluto stared with tears in her eyes. "Masaka.... I can't let this happen. I must   
protect my Princess and the Senshi at all costs..."  
  
Pluto threw her hand into the air and shouted. "PLUTO CRYSTAL POWER! TELEPORT!!"  
  
*****************  
  
"....So that's how I kinda became Sailormoon, and the position we're in now." Usagi   
finished her long explanation of her history as a senshi.  
  
Duo stared at her. "So, there are more chicks in short skirts?"  
  
Usagi shifted somewhat uncomfortably. "Yeah, I guess..."  
  
"SUGOI!!!!" He cried, drool coming from his mouth at the prospect of seeing more girls  
in skirts.  
  
Usagi raised an eyebrow while everyone else, besides Duo, shook their heads in   
embarrassment.  
  
"Maxwell, you're an embarrassment." Wufei sneered.  
  
"Hey, just because I have a healthy interest in girls, unlike you, doesn't mean you can  
call me an embarrassment, Wu-chan." Duo said, matter-of-factly in Wufei's face.  
  
Wufei turned away from Duo's gaze. "It's not that I don't have an interest in women...  
it's just that I can't see myself getting involved with one with the job I have now..." He said,  
a faraway look entered his eyes, and Usagi could've sworn he was about ready to cry. But he   
hardened his visage, keeping in all emotion.  
  
"So, where's this Endymion guy, again?" Hiiro asked, seemingly interested in her   
boyfriend's where-abouts.  
  
Usagi shifted once more. "Mamo-chan is in America studying. He wants to be a successful  
doctor and help people. I'm not sure on how he's doing there, though. I write him letters   
everyday, but I haven't gotten any replies. I guess he's just too busy at the present moment,   
settling in and all, I mean."  
  
"It seems that it's more than that," Trowa said. "I mean, if you two are so destined  
and all... how do you know that he's not off with another woman? Or that maybe something   
happened to him on the way there, or when he was there." Trowa stopped talking at the worried   
looks he was getting from Usagi. "I don't mean to worry you, I was just suggesting..."  
  
Usagi waved her hand. "No, don't worry about it. I don't think Mamo-chan would do that.  
One time, he broke up with me after he had a dream to protect me, so I can trust him in another   
country..."  
  
"What kind of idiot breaks up with his girlfriend over a dream?!" Duo burst out.  
  
Usagi turned to him, tears gathering in her eyes. "Mamo-chan would..."  
  
Duo was immediately sorry. "Hey, Usagi... I didn't mean it. Honest! I may run and hide,  
but I'll never tell a lie, okay?"  
  
Usagi nodded. "Well, if you guys are here for 15 days..."  
  
"Fourteen now." Hiiro said.  
  
"Fourteen days," Usagi continued, "Then I guess I should show you around."  
  
"Awesome!" Duo shouted, excited.  
  
******************  
  
"Haruka!!! HARUKA!!!!" A frantic Sailor Pluto called out after she teleported into the  
living room of the mansion she shared with the other outers.  
  
"Nani?! Pluto? Doushite no?" Haruka asked, running down the stairs with Michiru and  
Hotaru.  
  
"I saw a horrifying possible future at the Time Gates. Where is Usagi?" Pluto spit out,  
her face flushed from her rush to find her comrades.  
  
"She's gone." Haruka said, simply, obviously displeased. "I went up to check on her   
after you left, and she wasn't there."  
  
"No...! God damnit! NO!!" Pluto burst out.  
  
Haruka's eyes widened at the Time Senshi's outburst and Michiru gasped and placed her   
hands over Hotaru's ears.  
  
"Wha- what's wrong, Setsuna?" Haruka asked, using her given name from Chikyuu.  
  
"I saw those boys from the park... killing all of you. They are going to kill us all and  
take over our planet! We have to stop them! Crystal Tokyo is at stake!" She said, hoping that   
the great and damned God above would let someone understand how important this was.  
  
"They what...?" Michiru asked, horrified.  
  
Haruka's visage hardened. "We need to find Koneko-chan now."  
  
******************  
  
"....And over there is Fruits Parlor Crown, and below it is the arcade-"  
  
"There's an arcade?!"  
  
"Well, yeah..."  
  
"AWESOME!!! This planet RULES!"  
  
"Maxwell, you're embarrassing me..."  
  
"I didn't think you went with such company, Odango..."  
  
Usagi looked towards the voice. "Seiya! What are you doing? I though you had practice  
for the musical?"  
  
Duo stared at the teen with the long black pony tail. "You're in a musical?"  
  
Seiya frowned. "An idol must be in all things to promote his publicity and increase his  
number of fans."  
  
"Uh huh..." Duo said.  
  
"Seiya is in the idol band, The Three Lights, with Taiki-san and Yaten-kun..." Usagi  
supplied for them.  
  
Seiya nodded and wrapped his arm around Usagi. "This little Odango knows a lot of famous  
people. The famous F1 car driver, Tenou Haruka! And the world famous violinist, Kaiou Michiru!"  
  
Usagi blushed, "Seiya... they're my friends..."  
  
Seiya poked Usagi in her side. "You never did tell me how you met them!"  
  
"I... I just met them..." Usagi stuttered.  
  
"Koneko-chan!" Another voice called out.  
  
"Haruka....?" Usagi asked.  
  
"Get away from them, Koneko! They'll kill you!" Haruka screamed, running forward with  
her henshin pen in her hand. "Uranus Crystal Power! MAKE-UP!!"  
  
"Haruka! Iie!!" Usagi screamed as she transformed.  
  
Seiya looked on in amazement. "Nani...?" He whispered. "Haruka-san is a senshi?"  
  
Super Sailor Uranus pulled out her space sword and leveled it in front of her. "I will   
protect my Solar System and my Princess at all costs!"  
  
Seiya stepped in front of Usagi and the boys. "What the hell are you doing?"  
  
Uranus' eyes narrowed at Seiya. "Get out of my way, Seiya. Are you lining up to die in  
front of my blade?"  
  
"Haruka! No! Moon Eternal! MAKE-UP!!" Usagi called her transformation.  
  
The flurry of light, sparkles and feathers over took her body, forming her fuku, her   
gloves, boots, and her stark, white wings.  
  
"O-Odango?" Seiya asked, stunned beyond reason. Then his face cleared and he smiled.   
"I'm glad I'm not the only one with a secret here." A microphone with a golden star appeared by  
his head, then he shouted, "Fighter Star Power! MAKE-UP!!"  
  
The transformation of Kou Seiya then took place. Stars surrounded his body, turning a   
'he' into a she. The black leather Sailor fuku appeared and Sailor Star Fighter stood, ready to  
fight.  
  
But basically, all that she got were stares. Especially one from a braided Gundam pilot.  
  
"Oh my god! What the hell just happened to you?! I thought you were a guy! Now you're   
a girl! THAT'S SOOOO COOL!!!"  
  
Wufei stood with a horrified look on his face. "What kind of moron would wish to fight  
as a weak onna?"  
  
"We are not weak onnas!" Uranus spit out at Wufei.  
  
"Dead SCREAM!" A voice called out. Purple energy was hurled at the boys, all of whom   
dodged just barely.  
  
"Silence Glaive... SURPRISE!"  
  
"Deep... SUBMERGE!" The energies flew towards the battle field, missing their targets  
as well. The attacks seemed to be more of a warning than an actual attack.  
  
"The senshis of the outer planets are here! Sailors Pluto, Neptune, and Saturn!" The  
three women in Sailor fukus called out.  
  
"Yamete!!" Sailormoon called out. "Haruka! They're not evil! Onegai! Trust me,   
please..."  
  
Uranus looked over, confusion in her deep blue orbs. "Koneko-chan..."  
  
"Fighter!!" Another voice called. Two figures ran out into the battle. They were the  
two girls from earlier known as Sailor Star Healer and Sailor Star Maker.  
  
"Fighter?! What's going on?" Star Maker asked.  
  
"We're in a battle between the senshi..." She said, gravely.  
  
Neptune and Saturn moved in closer to the group while Pluto stayed back, ready to take   
care of any that would try to escape from the area.  
  
The senshi closed everyone into a secured area.   
  
"Duo!" Hiiro called. "Get us out of here!"  
  
Duo nodded and fumbled through his back pack for the device Dr. J gave him for their  
emergency return home, If this wasn't an emergency, he didn't know what was.  
  
"Silence Glaive...." Saturn held her Glaive up, ready to attack. But just as she was   
about to utter the final word, a bright light emanated around the group, excluding Sailor Pluto.  
  
"We're gonna go home!" Duo cried, holding the device in his hand, looking quite proud  
of himself.  
  
The light surrounded them and took them away, leaving a stunned Sailor Pluto alone in  
the middle of the street.   
  
"The future I saw is coming true...." She claimed, marron eyes wide with worry for her  
comrades, and the ones she only found out about. 'Starlights...'  
  
  
  
Hi! This was long to type up. But I got it done! ^_^ I hope you enjoyed it, and I'll  
try and have the next part out soon. But only if I get some reviews, so please review it to see  
the next chapter! Ja! ~Bunny-chan  
  
1 day left of school (last day is the 20th)  
23 days until my birthday! In case you guys care!  
25 days until my first convention! SHOJOCON!!! ^_^ 


	5. Chapter 4

Author: Bunny-chan  
Email: Bunny_chan85@hotmail.com  
Dimension Hopping  
Chapter 4  
6/30/01  
  
  
  
Ossu! This is my next part! Since school is out and everything, I hope I can get more  
chapters out sooner than I usually do. Anyways, this takes place during Sailor Stars in Sailor  
Moon, and after Endless Waltz in Gundam Wing! Enjoy! ^^  
  
Duo: Hey.... did she forget us?  
Wufei: She better not have.  
Haruka: She wouldn't. Buns is a nice, CONSIDERATE person. Unlike SOME people I know.  
Wufei: *eyes narrow at Haruka* I have a feeling I know who you're talking about.  
Haruka: No... now what would give you that idea?  
Duo: *raises eyebrows* It's not about me is it?  
Haruka: *sighs in exasperation*  
B-c: *comes out in her jammies holding a bunny rabbit* Hey... some people need sleep, ya know.  
Duo: Please enjoy the fic, minna-san.   
Wufei: They better enjoy it!  
Haruka: You know, CHANG, I'm really fed up with your attitude....  
Wufei: Oh shut-up, you cross dressing baka!  
  
  
  
  
Fog.....  
  
Darkness.....  
  
It smelled... Gods... how it smelled. The smell of dried blood. The   
kind that stuck to your fingers when you touched it. The thick, warm kind. The kind that was   
just spilled not too long ago.   
  
She wandered... she didn't know how long she was walking, she just knew that she was, and  
had for a long time. The fog shrouded around her, preventing her from seeing mere inches away  
from her face.  
  
Then she heard a noise. It was like someone was following her. Footsteps... so lightly.  
  
"Hello?" She called, giving a it a chance to see if anyone was there. As long as she   
could remember, it was only her walking.... no one else. Her. All alone.  
  
No one answered her small, mediocre call. It was almost as if whomever it was that was  
following her, was trying to hide, which was not that hard to do in the immense fog.  
  
"You know what they say about live bait?"   
  
She tensed. A voice, more than likely male, spoke.  
  
"No?" It asked. "Alright I'll tell you..."  
  
The owner of the voice came towards her... She could feel the large hands grab her   
shoulders. The person's face moved towards her neck.  
  
"They taste the best when eaten..."  
  
She froze in her place, her visage was pale, and her hands were clammy.   
  
"No..." She whispered, but in the vastness of the place she was in, it seemed like she   
screamed it.  
  
The figure laughed, and she could see his malicious grin. "That's what I love about you  
little Bunny.... so innocent... and perfect to kill..."  
  
"I can't believe this..." Another voice said. It seemed to radiate with....   
"Picking on little girls.... how disgusting." The voice spat.  
  
The first voice sneered. "You little puss-bucket. Get out of here before I make you  
regret being born!"  
  
She could feel the voice smirk even though she couldn't see him clearly at all.  
  
"I'd like to see you try..." He said.  
  
The first voice rushed towards the second, and she could hear the struggles of a hand to  
hand battle. Then, a figure came to her from the fog, and she gasped. Eyes.... His eyes were  
beautiful.... and they seemed to radiate with Justice.  
  
His face was still shrouded, but she could make out his eyes... "Odango," He said.  
  
She frowned. No one but a select few called her Odango.   
  
"Odango!" His voice became more urgent, and didn't sound the same as it was when he   
first spoke.   
  
"ODANGO!" His voice was higher pitched... and sounded alot like...  
  
***************  
  
Seiya frowned. "Oh c'mon! Odango! Wake up!" Seiya shook Usagi's form harder.  
  
Haruka smirked. "It's hopeless. Koneko-chan doesn't wake up for anyone."  
  
Seiya narrowed his eyes at Haruka. "I refuse to believe that." Then he continued   
calling her name, and shaking her.  
  
Haruka shook her head and turned away. "Baka..."  
  
Michiru glanced at her. "Be nice Haruka. We're with these people for a while, until we  
can figure out how to get home, so we have to make the best of it."  
  
"Michiru-mama is right, Haruka-papa!" Hotaru said, jumping up and down.  
  
"Yeah, I know. Don't remind me, Firefly." Haruka said, grinning.  
  
"Well, I'm glad you three are taking this calmly!" A voice said, huffily.  
  
"Yaten!" Taiki scolded, but Yaten didn't listen.  
  
"We have a mission! A very important one!" He continued. "And because of this mediocre  
girl, and your fight, we got caught up in this!"  
  
"Yaten!" Seiya yelled, "Stop it, now!"  
  
"I agree..." A voice said, normally one that would remain silent. "There's no use in   
fighting. We'll find you a way to get home."  
  
"So da ne, Trowa!" Quatre said, smiling.  
  
"So... what do we do?" Duo asked. "Do we take them to Dr. J's? We have to get in touch  
with him anyways and tell him we're back home."  
  
"We make contact with Dr. J and the other scientists," Hiiro said, "And we bring them   
along. They'll want to see you people."  
  
Haruka rose from her spot on the rock, and stood protectivly in front of Michiru, Hotaru,  
and Usagi. "That's not going to happen! You know what scientists would do to us! They would  
want to preform experiments and such! You know it, too!"  
  
The gundam pilots squirmed in their spots. They did know it. Any scientist, given the   
opportunaty, would definitely preform experiments on a being from another dimension.  
  
"Well, we're going to have to take at least one or two of you with us. They'll be   
expecting information.... plus they'll want to know why we're back. We can't say 'Oh, we just   
pushed the button to come home on accident!' Besides, if we don't have proof to what Usagi-san  
told us, they'll think we're nuts!"  
  
Haruka glared at Duo, "And what makes you think you're going to tell them anything?"  
  
"Stop it now, you two,"  
  
Haruka glanced over at an awake Usagi and a proud looking Seiya. "Koneko-chan. Setsuna  
said that they-"  
  
"Haruka-san! You should know better than that! Setsuna said that any future could be   
changed or altered by any event. Whatever future she said she saw.... I won't let it happen!"  
  
Wufei opened his eyes. The solitary dragon had been silent, listening to the   
conversation between the people of the other earth. It was hard for him, believe it or not.   
Trying to decide what the right thing was to do. He stole a glance at Usagi, she was the only   
one, he noticed, taking this calmly. 'Not for long,' He thought, 'When she sees our Gundams and  
space colonies, she'll freak out. Our worlds are so different from eachother... but then, not   
so....'  
  
"Meiran..." He whispered, very lightly, so no one would hear. "What would you have me  
do, Meiran?"  
  
Usagi looked at Wufei, who was apparently having an inner conflict. "Wufei-san...."  
  
***************  
  
"Sailor Iron Mouse!" Sailor Galaxia called, sitting on her throne of gold.  
  
"Hai, Galaxia-sama?" The timid, little mouse girl asked, appearing into the room of   
darkness. Her silver eyes held immense fear.  
  
"Did you find a true Star Seed?" Galaxia asked, her golden eyes narrowed as she looked  
at Sailor Iron Mouse's trembling form.  
  
"Iie, Galaxia-sama. The last target turned into a phage... I promise this next target   
will be a true Star Seed!" She finished quickly, trying to avoid Galaxia's anger.  
  
"I see...." Sailor Galaxia replied, playing the words on her tongue. "I can no longer  
feel the true shines of the wandering stars... Or a few of the shines of this Solar system."   
Then Galaxia began to talk to herself rather than Sailor Iron Mouse. "Have they found a way to  
evade me? Those shines of the newly born planets of Love and Justice...."  
  
Sailor Iron Mouse looked on, confused. "Galaxia-sama?" She asked, uncertain of what   
action to take next.  
  
Sailor Galaxia regained her composture, "Go Sailor Iron Mouse! Get me a true Star Seed!  
You had better get one this time!"  
  
"Haaaaaiiii, Galaxia-samaaaa!!!" Sailor Iron Mouse called out, running out of the dark  
domain.  
  
****************  
  
"Well, our next task is to figure out exactly where we are on earth..." Quatre said,   
absentmindedly.  
  
Yaten stood up indigantly, "You don't even know where we are?! And this is your home  
dimension? What kind of a-"  
  
"Yurusai, Yaten-kun!" Seiya yelled, getting tired of Yaten's uncooperativness.  
  
Yaten closed his eyes, trying to calm himself. His fists were clenched tightly at his   
sides. Taiki put his hand on Yaten's shoulder, trying to help ease his pains.  
  
Yaten's voice was shaky as he spoke. "We traveled so far... so far to see her... and we  
might have done all of it in vain! Everything was for her! And, we may not be able to ever see  
her again...."  
  
"Yaten," Seiya said, looking at him. "It was not in vain. And we'll continue to sing  
our songs for her when we get back to our earth. We can sing here as well, if it will help ease  
your mind?"  
  
Usagi stepped up. "Yaten-kun." She said, her blue eyes shining with trust. "Whoever   
you are looking for... you'll get the chance to meet her. I promise I'll help get us to our  
rightful homes." She placed her hand out for a truce. Yaten stared hard at her for a long time,  
not moving. Finally he relented.  
  
"Hai. I trust you to get us home." He said, his green eyes were sparkling.  
  
Usagi grinned. "Yokatta!"  
  
"Well, with that settled," Hiiro said. "Who's coming with us to Dr. J's?"  
  
Everyone stood silent. No one really wanted to... didn't want to be found out.... didn't  
want to take a risk.... didn't want to.  
  
"I'll go."  
  
Haruka's mouth was open in shock. "Iie, Hotaru-chan! You don't know what they might do  
to you!"  
  
"Haruka-san is right," Usagi said. Haruka smiled, glad someone was agreeing with her.  
"So, I'll go with you."  
  
"Koneko-chan!" Haruka's mouth was open again in shock.  
  
Michiru smirked. "You could catch flies with that thing, you know." She pushed Haruka's  
jaw up till it clicked.  
  
"Then I go with Odango," Seiya said, walking up to Usagi and Hotaru.  
  
"Seiya!" Taiki said, astonished.  
  
Seiya threw Taiki a victory sign. "It's also an easier way to find a way home. Trust me  
on this one, guys."  
  
"Well, we're definitely on the Earth. Then we find out exactly where we are, then we   
get transportation to L1." Trowa replied.  
  
"Of course we're on Earth," Hotaru said. "We wouldn't be in outer space."  
  
Duo smirked. "We could be in outer space in one of the colonies." But Duo was only met  
byt the confused looks of the senshi except for Usagi. "We'll explain it on the way."  
  
*******************  
  
"Shimatta! This is a strong one!" Sailor Jupiter claimed, dodging an attack by the   
latest phage they were fighting.  
  
"Yeah, I Know what you mean! Crescent Beam! SHOWER!!" Sailor Venus agreed, calling  
out her attack.  
  
The shower of yellow beams did nothing but annoy the phage.  
  
"Shabon SPRAY!!" Sailor Mercury called out, hoping to confuse the phage about their   
whereabouts.  
  
"Mars! Flame SNIPER!!" Sailor Mars called out.  
  
"Venus! Love and Beauty SHOCK!!" Then Venus.  
  
"Jupiter! Oak EVOLUTION!!" Then Jupiter.  
  
"Mercury! Auqa RAPSODY!!" Then, finally, Mercury called out her attack.  
  
The four magical attacks slammed into the phage, destroying it.  
  
Sailor Jupiter kneeled on the ground, catching her breath. "I can't believe it... we   
aren't saviors anymore. We murderers!"  
  
Sailor Mars grabbed Jupiter's shoulders and began to shake her. "Stop it! We didn't   
kill anyone! We're protecting this world!"  
  
"Rei-chan," Sailor Venus spoke. "She's right. Those phages that we've fought were   
actually once people. We didn't save anyone, we killed them."  
  
Mars' violet eyes began to water. "Iie...."  
  
Mercury wiped the tears away that were forming at her eyes. "Oh, Usagi-chan... Where are  
you when we need you?"  
  
********************  
  
Hiiro stopped in front of a large gray door. Hotaru, Usagi, and Seiya tensed with every  
moment.  
  
Hiiro turned his emotionless, prussian blue eyes to his comrades and to the three senshi.  
"This is the lab. Don't worry too much. If they try anything, we'll stop them."  
  
"Don't worry, Usagi-san," Quatre said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Your friends   
are waiting outside, and they have a communicator with them. If anything happens, they'll come  
in, and you'll be safe."  
  
Usagi nodded and took a deep breath. It had been two days since they had first come to   
the new world.  
  
They found out they were near Saudia Arabia on Earth. They traveled to Quatre's mansion  
about 25 miles away from where they first landed.  
  
When they were at one of the Winner estates, they rested up, got some new clothes,   
cleaned up, and we're on their way to Colony L1.  
  
Usagi remembered her first space flight. It wasn't very enjoyable. She spent most of   
the flight sick. And she remembered Haruka's amused laugher. And Michiru's laugher after Usagi  
threw cold water on Haruka.  
  
Duo laughed when he saw Haruka all wet, running after Usagi, then Usagi when she bumped  
into Wufei, causing them to fall down on top of one another.  
  
Hiiro opened the door to the laboratory, and walked in. The others walked in after him,  
and Usagi followed uncertainly.   
  
The room was huge. White, and huge. There were many machines, beeping, calculating and  
such.  
  
Usagi watched everyone's expressions as they walked in. Hiiro and Trowa were the   
emotionless ones, Quatre was awestruck, looking at everything going on around him, Duo was also  
looking around, no doubt looking for some type of mischeif, and Wufei had a cynical look on his  
face as he eyed everything.  
  
Seiya and Hotaru looked around in awe. Such machines of technology were around them.   
Almost looming, or towering over them threateningly.   
  
Usagi had no doubt that the same expression as Hotaru and Seiya was on her face as she   
walked through the room. She began to feel small and insignificant the more she stayed there.  
  
"Hiiro?" A voice asked. "What are you doing here? Who are these people?"  
  
Hiiro stepped up to a man with a long gray beard. "There was an emergency, and we had to  
leave the dimension where we were. These people got caught in the area when we were leaving."  
  
"What kind of an emergency?" Another man asked, coming up to the group.  
  
"The people there knew we weren't from there.... and were intent on protecting their   
world. They opened fire on us, and we had to leave." Duo said, shifting in his place.   
  
The first man looked at them quizically. "They opened fire on you? We supplied you with  
a large ammount of firearms and ammunition. Please tell me there is a better reason as to why  
you had to leave."  
  
"It's true, Dr. J!" Quatre said. "They were going to-"  
  
"That's fine, Quatre." Trowa said, putting an arm over the blonde arab, calming him.   
"No need to get worked up over it."  
  
Hiiro continued. "Our guns wouldn't have worked on these people. That's why we had to  
leave."  
  
The man known as Dr. J nodded. "I see. And who are these people?"  
  
Seiya stepped forward and bowed. "Kou Seiya desu."  
  
"Tomoe Hotaru desu."  
  
Usagi held back a moment before stepping forward to introduce herself. "Tsukino Usagi  
desu."  
  
"Those are very interesting names," Dr J commented. "Kou, Tomoe, and Tsukino."  
  
"Ano," Seiya said, shaking his head. "Those are our family names names. My name is   
Seiya. This is Hotaru," He said, pointing at Hotaru, and then at Usagi. "And that's Usagi.   
But I like to call her Odango.  
  
Usagi crossed her arms over her chest, "Yurusai nai yo, Seiya!"  
  
Seiya smiled and patted her head. "Hai hai."  
  
"Now tell me, how is it you had to leave so soon? What was the great emergency?" He   
asked, trying to get back to business.  
  
"This." Hotaru said, raising her hand in the air. "Saturn Crystal Power! MAKE-UP!!"  
  
The purple lights and sparkles surrounded Hotaru's body, transforming her into a white  
fuku, with a purple skirt, purple knee-high boots, purple collar and choker, white gloves with   
a purple trim, and a gold tiara with a purple jewel.  
  
Dr J stared hard at what had just transpired. "Masaka...!"  
  
Sailor Saturn stood with her glaive in her left hand, her dark eyes watched Dr J's every  
movement. "I am the Senshi of Death and Silence. I wield the power of desruction and rebirth."  
  
"Pretty awesome for an 11 year old," Duo commented.  
  
"There are more that have many powers," Hiiro said, continuing. "She's just one of   
them. That's why we had to leave. They were intent on killing us, and we wouldn't have been   
able to defend ourselves against them."  
  
"How many more are there?" He asked.  
  
Usagi began to count on her fingers and Dr J watched her doing so, unable to keep in   
mouth shut in surprise.  
  
"Twelve more," She said, like it was nothing.  
  
"T- twelve more?! Are they human? Beings with such fearsome powers...."  
  
Sailor Saturn gave Dr J a dirty look. "They are not fearsome. We aim to protect our   
planet and solar system from invaders and those who seek to take over Chikyuu. And if you dare  
insinuate that we're fearsome, I'll show you the powers of the strongest Senshi!"  
  
Usagi put her hand on Saturn's shoulder. "Now, Hotaru-chan. We don't need to get off   
on the wrong foot the first few minutes we're here."  
  
"Please come back here tomorrow," Dr J said, "That way, we can set up our machines, and  
you may tell us all about your world."  
  
Hiiro nodded. "We'll be back tomorrow." Then he and the others turned to leave.  
  
Hotaru detransformed and they left.  
  
A few other doctors walked up to Dr J. "Well," One of them said. "What shall we do?   
We can't have that kind of power out of our control."  
  
Dr J nodded. "Hai. It seems that their bodies are vulnerable out of that   
transformation. Once we get every piece of information from them, we kill them when they're not  
expecting it. It's the only way to ensure our safety."  
  
  
  
Hi!! That's all for now! Please review this so I can get them out faster!   
Ja mata ne! ~Bunny-chan  
  
Ps. Happy Birthday Usagi!! Tsukino Usagi is officially 23 years old! Whew! Takeuchi Naoko-san  
made Usagi's birthday June 30th, 1978  
  
Also, 12 days until my birthday! ^_^  
  
And 14 days until my very first anime convention!  
  
One more thing. I've been having trouble with fanfiction.net lately, so please don't get too   
miffed at me if I can't get my chapters out soon. This was delayed 3 days because of trouble   
with ff.net. 


	6. Chapter 4

Author: Bunny-chan  
Email: Bunny_chan85@hotmail.com  
Dimension Hopping  
Chapter 4  
6/30/01  
  
  
  
Ossu! This is my next part! Since school is out and everything, I hope I can get more  
chapters out sooner than I usually do. Anyways, this takes place during Sailor Stars in Sailor  
Moon, and after Endless Waltz in Gundam Wing! Enjoy! ^^  
  
Duo: Hey.... did she forget us?  
Wufei: She better not have.  
Haruka: She wouldn't. Buns is a nice, CONSIDERATE person. Unlike SOME people I know.  
Wufei: *eyes narrow at Haruka* I have a feeling I know who you're talking about.  
Haruka: No... now what would give you that idea?  
Duo: *raises eyebrows* It's not about me is it?  
Haruka: *sighs in exasperation*  
B-c: *comes out in her jammies holding a bunny rabbit* Hey... some people need sleep, ya know.  
Duo: Please enjoy the fic, minna-san.   
Wufei: They better enjoy it!  
Haruka: You know, CHANG, I'm really fed up with your attitude....  
Wufei: Oh shut-up, you cross dressing baka!  
  
  
  
  
Fog.....  
  
Darkness.....  
  
It smelled... Gods... how it smelled. The smell of dried blood. The   
kind that stuck to your fingers when you touched it. The thick, warm kind. The kind that was   
just spilled not too long ago.   
  
She wandered... she didn't know how long she was walking, she just knew that she was, and  
had for a long time. The fog shrouded around her, preventing her from seeing mere inches away  
from her face.  
  
Then she heard a noise. It was like someone was following her. Footsteps... so lightly.  
  
"Hello?" She called, giving a it a chance to see if anyone was there. As long as she   
could remember, it was only her walking.... no one else. Her. All alone.  
  
No one answered her small, mediocre call. It was almost as if whomever it was that was  
following her, was trying to hide, which was not that hard to do in the immense fog.  
  
"You know what they say about live bait?"   
  
She tensed. A voice, more than likely male, spoke.  
  
"No?" It asked. "Alright I'll tell you..."  
  
The owner of the voice came towards her... She could feel the large hands grab her   
shoulders. The person's face moved towards her neck.  
  
"They taste the best when eaten..."  
  
She froze in her place, her visage was pale, and her hands were clammy.   
  
"No..." She whispered, but in the vastness of the place she was in, it seemed like she   
screamed it.  
  
The figure laughed, and she could see his malicious grin. "That's what I love about you  
little Bunny.... so innocent... and perfect to kill..."  
  
"I can't believe this..." Another voice said. It seemed to radiate with....   
"Picking on little girls.... how disgusting." The voice spat.  
  
The first voice sneered. "You little puss-bucket. Get out of here before I make you  
regret being born!"  
  
She could feel the voice smirk even though she couldn't see him clearly at all.  
  
"I'd like to see you try..." He said.  
  
The first voice rushed towards the second, and she could hear the struggles of a hand to  
hand battle. Then, a figure came to her from the fog, and she gasped. Eyes.... His eyes were  
beautiful.... and they seemed to radiate with Justice.  
  
His face was still shrouded, but she could make out his eyes... "Odango," He said.  
  
She frowned. No one but a select few called her Odango.   
  
"Odango!" His voice became more urgent, and didn't sound the same as it was when he   
first spoke.   
  
"ODANGO!" His voice was higher pitched... and sounded alot like...  
  
***************  
  
Seiya frowned. "Oh c'mon! Odango! Wake up!" Seiya shook Usagi's form harder.  
  
Haruka smirked. "It's hopeless. Koneko-chan doesn't wake up for anyone."  
  
Seiya narrowed his eyes at Haruka. "I refuse to believe that." Then he continued   
calling her name, and shaking her.  
  
Haruka shook her head and turned away. "Baka..."  
  
Michiru glanced at her. "Be nice Haruka. We're with these people for a while, until we  
can figure out how to get home, so we have to make the best of it."  
  
"Michiru-mama is right, Haruka-papa!" Hotaru said, jumping up and down.  
  
"Yeah, I know. Don't remind me, Firefly." Haruka said, grinning.  
  
"Well, I'm glad you three are taking this calmly!" A voice said, huffily.  
  
"Yaten!" Taiki scolded, but Yaten didn't listen.  
  
"We have a mission! A very important one!" He continued. "And because of this mediocre  
girl, and your fight, we got caught up in this!"  
  
"Yaten!" Seiya yelled, "Stop it, now!"  
  
"I agree..." A voice said, normally one that would remain silent. "There's no use in   
fighting. We'll find you a way to get home."  
  
"So da ne, Trowa!" Quatre said, smiling.  
  
"So... what do we do?" Duo asked. "Do we take them to Dr. J's? We have to get in touch  
with him anyways and tell him we're back home."  
  
"We make contact with Dr. J and the other scientists," Hiiro said, "And we bring them   
along. They'll want to see you people."  
  
Haruka rose from her spot on the rock, and stood protectivly in front of Michiru, Hotaru,  
and Usagi. "That's not going to happen! You know what scientists would do to us! They would  
want to preform experiments and such! You know it, too!"  
  
The gundam pilots squirmed in their spots. They did know it. Any scientist, given the   
opportunaty, would definitely preform experiments on a being from another dimension.  
  
"Well, we're going to have to take at least one or two of you with us. They'll be   
expecting information.... plus they'll want to know why we're back. We can't say 'Oh, we just   
pushed the button to come home on accident!' Besides, if we don't have proof to what Usagi-san  
told us, they'll think we're nuts!"  
  
Haruka glared at Duo, "And what makes you think you're going to tell them anything?"  
  
"Stop it now, you two,"  
  
Haruka glanced over at an awake Usagi and a proud looking Seiya. "Koneko-chan. Setsuna  
said that they-"  
  
"Haruka-san! You should know better than that! Setsuna said that any future could be   
changed or altered by any event. Whatever future she said she saw.... I won't let it happen!"  
  
Wufei opened his eyes. The solitary dragon had been silent, listening to the   
conversation between the people of the other earth. It was hard for him, believe it or not.   
Trying to decide what the right thing was to do. He stole a glance at Usagi, she was the only   
one, he noticed, taking this calmly. 'Not for long,' He thought, 'When she sees our Gundams and  
space colonies, she'll freak out. Our worlds are so different from eachother... but then, not   
so....'  
  
"Meiran..." He whispered, very lightly, so no one would hear. "What would you have me  
do, Meiran?"  
  
Usagi looked at Wufei, who was apparently having an inner conflict. "Wufei-san...."  
  
***************  
  
"Sailor Iron Mouse!" Sailor Galaxia called, sitting on her throne of gold.  
  
"Hai, Galaxia-sama?" The timid, little mouse girl asked, appearing into the room of   
darkness. Her silver eyes held immense fear.  
  
"Did you find a true Star Seed?" Galaxia asked, her golden eyes narrowed as she looked  
at Sailor Iron Mouse's trembling form.  
  
"Iie, Galaxia-sama. The last target turned into a phage... I promise this next target   
will be a true Star Seed!" She finished quickly, trying to avoid Galaxia's anger.  
  
"I see...." Sailor Galaxia replied, playing the words on her tongue. "I can no longer  
feel the true shines of the wandering stars... Or a few of the shines of this Solar system."   
Then Galaxia began to talk to herself rather than Sailor Iron Mouse. "Have they found a way to  
evade me? Those shines of the newly born planets of Love and Justice...."  
  
Sailor Iron Mouse looked on, confused. "Galaxia-sama?" She asked, uncertain of what   
action to take next.  
  
Sailor Galaxia regained her composture, "Go Sailor Iron Mouse! Get me a true Star Seed!  
You had better get one this time!"  
  
"Haaaaaiiii, Galaxia-samaaaa!!!" Sailor Iron Mouse called out, running out of the dark  
domain.  
  
****************  
  
"Well, our next task is to figure out exactly where we are on earth..." Quatre said,   
absentmindedly.  
  
Yaten stood up indigantly, "You don't even know where we are?! And this is your home  
dimension? What kind of a-"  
  
"Yurusai, Yaten-kun!" Seiya yelled, getting tired of Yaten's uncooperativness.  
  
Yaten closed his eyes, trying to calm himself. His fists were clenched tightly at his   
sides. Taiki put his hand on Yaten's shoulder, trying to help ease his pains.  
  
Yaten's voice was shaky as he spoke. "We traveled so far... so far to see her... and we  
might have done all of it in vain! Everything was for her! And, we may not be able to ever see  
her again...."  
  
"Yaten," Seiya said, looking at him. "It was not in vain. And we'll continue to sing  
our songs for her when we get back to our earth. We can sing here as well, if it will help ease  
your mind?"  
  
Usagi stepped up. "Yaten-kun." She said, her blue eyes shining with trust. "Whoever   
you are looking for... you'll get the chance to meet her. I promise I'll help get us to our  
rightful homes." She placed her hand out for a truce. Yaten stared hard at her for a long time,  
not moving. Finally he relented.  
  
"Hai. I trust you to get us home." He said, his green eyes were sparkling.  
  
Usagi grinned. "Yokatta!"  
  
"Well, with that settled," Hiiro said. "Who's coming with us to Dr. J's?"  
  
Everyone stood silent. No one really wanted to... didn't want to be found out.... didn't  
want to take a risk.... didn't want to.  
  
"I'll go."  
  
Haruka's mouth was open in shock. "Iie, Hotaru-chan! You don't know what they might do  
to you!"  
  
"Haruka-san is right," Usagi said. Haruka smiled, glad someone was agreeing with her.  
"So, I'll go with you."  
  
"Koneko-chan!" Haruka's mouth was open again in shock.  
  
Michiru smirked. "You could catch flies with that thing, you know." She pushed Haruka's  
jaw up till it clicked.  
  
"Then I go with Odango," Seiya said, walking up to Usagi and Hotaru.  
  
"Seiya!" Taiki said, astonished.  
  
Seiya threw Taiki a victory sign. "It's also an easier way to find a way home. Trust me  
on this one, guys."  
  
"Well, we're definitely on the Earth. Then we find out exactly where we are, then we   
get transportation to L1." Trowa replied.  
  
"Of course we're on Earth," Hotaru said. "We wouldn't be in outer space."  
  
Duo smirked. "We could be in outer space in one of the colonies." But Duo was only met  
byt the confused looks of the senshi except for Usagi. "We'll explain it on the way."  
  
*******************  
  
"Shimatta! This is a strong one!" Sailor Jupiter claimed, dodging an attack by the   
latest phage they were fighting.  
  
"Yeah, I Know what you mean! Crescent Beam! SHOWER!!" Sailor Venus agreed, calling  
out her attack.  
  
The shower of yellow beams did nothing but annoy the phage.  
  
"Shabon SPRAY!!" Sailor Mercury called out, hoping to confuse the phage about their   
whereabouts.  
  
"Mars! Flame SNIPER!!" Sailor Mars called out.  
  
"Venus! Love and Beauty SHOCK!!" Then Venus.  
  
"Jupiter! Oak EVOLUTION!!" Then Jupiter.  
  
"Mercury! Auqa RAPSODY!!" Then, finally, Mercury called out her attack.  
  
The four magical attacks slammed into the phage, destroying it.  
  
Sailor Jupiter kneeled on the ground, catching her breath. "I can't believe it... we   
aren't saviors anymore. We murderers!"  
  
Sailor Mars grabbed Jupiter's shoulders and began to shake her. "Stop it! We didn't   
kill anyone! We're protecting this world!"  
  
"Rei-chan," Sailor Venus spoke. "She's right. Those phages that we've fought were   
actually once people. We didn't save anyone, we killed them."  
  
Mars' violet eyes began to water. "Iie...."  
  
Mercury wiped the tears away that were forming at her eyes. "Oh, Usagi-chan... Where are  
you when we need you?"  
  
********************  
  
Hiiro stopped in front of a large gray door. Hotaru, Usagi, and Seiya tensed with every  
moment.  
  
Hiiro turned his emotionless, prussian blue eyes to his comrades and to the three senshi.  
"This is the lab. Don't worry too much. If they try anything, we'll stop them."  
  
"Don't worry, Usagi-san," Quatre said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Your friends   
are waiting outside, and they have a communicator with them. If anything happens, they'll come  
in, and you'll be safe."  
  
Usagi nodded and took a deep breath. It had been two days since they had first come to   
the new world.  
  
They found out they were near Saudia Arabia on Earth. They traveled to Quatre's mansion  
about 25 miles away from where they first landed.  
  
When they were at one of the Winner estates, they rested up, got some new clothes,   
cleaned up, and we're on their way to Colony L1.  
  
Usagi remembered her first space flight. It wasn't very enjoyable. She spent most of   
the flight sick. And she remembered Haruka's amused laugher. And Michiru's laugher after Usagi  
threw cold water on Haruka.  
  
Duo laughed when he saw Haruka all wet, running after Usagi, then Usagi when she bumped  
into Wufei, causing them to fall down on top of one another.  
  
Hiiro opened the door to the laboratory, and walked in. The others walked in after him,  
and Usagi followed uncertainly.   
  
The room was huge. White, and huge. There were many machines, beeping, calculating and  
such.  
  
Usagi watched everyone's expressions as they walked in. Hiiro and Trowa were the   
emotionless ones, Quatre was awestruck, looking at everything going on around him, Duo was also  
looking around, no doubt looking for some type of mischeif, and Wufei had a cynical look on his  
face as he eyed everything.  
  
Seiya and Hotaru looked around in awe. Such machines of technology were around them.   
Almost looming, or towering over them threateningly.   
  
Usagi had no doubt that the same expression as Hotaru and Seiya was on her face as she   
walked through the room. She began to feel small and insignificant the more she stayed there.  
  
"Hiiro?" A voice asked. "What are you doing here? Who are these people?"  
  
Hiiro stepped up to a man with a long gray beard. "There was an emergency, and we had to  
leave the dimension where we were. These people got caught in the area when we were leaving."  
  
"What kind of an emergency?" Another man asked, coming up to the group.  
  
"The people there knew we weren't from there.... and were intent on protecting their   
world. They opened fire on us, and we had to leave." Duo said, shifting in his place.   
  
The first man looked at them quizically. "They opened fire on you? We supplied you with  
a large ammount of firearms and ammunition. Please tell me there is a better reason as to why  
you had to leave."  
  
"It's true, Dr. J!" Quatre said. "They were going to-"  
  
"That's fine, Quatre." Trowa said, putting an arm over the blonde arab, calming him.   
"No need to get worked up over it."  
  
Hiiro continued. "Our guns wouldn't have worked on these people. That's why we had to  
leave."  
  
The man known as Dr. J nodded. "I see. And who are these people?"  
  
Seiya stepped forward and bowed. "Kou Seiya desu."  
  
"Tomoe Hotaru desu."  
  
Usagi held back a moment before stepping forward to introduce herself. "Tsukino Usagi  
desu."  
  
"Those are very interesting names," Dr J commented. "Kou, Tomoe, and Tsukino."  
  
"Ano," Seiya said, shaking his head. "Those are our family names names. My name is   
Seiya. This is Hotaru," He said, pointing at Hotaru, and then at Usagi. "And that's Usagi.   
But I like to call her Odango.  
  
Usagi crossed her arms over her chest, "Yurusai nai yo, Seiya!"  
  
Seiya smiled and patted her head. "Hai hai."  
  
"Now tell me, how is it you had to leave so soon? What was the great emergency?" He   
asked, trying to get back to business.  
  
"This." Hotaru said, raising her hand in the air. "Saturn Crystal Power! MAKE-UP!!"  
  
The purple lights and sparkles surrounded Hotaru's body, transforming her into a white  
fuku, with a purple skirt, purple knee-high boots, purple collar and choker, white gloves with   
a purple trim, and a gold tiara with a purple jewel.  
  
Dr J stared hard at what had just transpired. "Masaka...!"  
  
Sailor Saturn stood with her glaive in her left hand, her dark eyes watched Dr J's every  
movement. "I am the Senshi of Death and Silence. I wield the power of desruction and rebirth."  
  
"Pretty awesome for an 11 year old," Duo commented.  
  
"There are more that have many powers," Hiiro said, continuing. "She's just one of   
them. That's why we had to leave. They were intent on killing us, and we wouldn't have been   
able to defend ourselves against them."  
  
"How many more are there?" He asked.  
  
Usagi began to count on her fingers and Dr J watched her doing so, unable to keep in   
mouth shut in surprise.  
  
"Twelve more," She said, like it was nothing.  
  
"T- twelve more?! Are they human? Beings with such fearsome powers...."  
  
Sailor Saturn gave Dr J a dirty look. "They are not fearsome. We aim to protect our   
planet and solar system from invaders and those who seek to take over Chikyuu. And if you dare  
insinuate that we're fearsome, I'll show you the powers of the strongest Senshi!"  
  
Usagi put her hand on Saturn's shoulder. "Now, Hotaru-chan. We don't need to get off   
on the wrong foot the first few minutes we're here."  
  
"Please come back here tomorrow," Dr J said, "That way, we can set up our machines, and  
you may tell us all about your world."  
  
Hiiro nodded. "We'll be back tomorrow." Then he and the others turned to leave.  
  
Hotaru detransformed and they left.  
  
A few other doctors walked up to Dr J. "Well," One of them said. "What shall we do?   
We can't have that kind of power out of our control."  
  
Dr J nodded. "Hai. It seems that their bodies are vulnerable out of that   
transformation. Once we get every piece of information from them, we kill them when they're not  
expecting it. It's the only way to ensure our safety."  
  
  
  
Hi!! That's all for now! Please review this so I can get them out faster!   
Ja mata ne! ~Bunny-chan  
  
Ps. Happy Birthday Usagi!! Tsukino Usagi is officially 23 years old! Whew! Takeuchi Naoko-san  
made Usagi's birthday June 30th, 1978  
  
Also, 12 days until my birthday! ^_^  
  
And 14 days until my very first anime convention!  
  
One more thing. I've been having trouble with fanfiction.net lately, so please don't get too   
miffed at me if I can't get my chapters out soon. This was delayed 3 days because of trouble   
with ff.net. 


End file.
